


Instincts

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Balthazar, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Escort Dean, F/M, Feminization, Heart Cheating., M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Meg Masters, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar was only guilty of loving Castiel too much. He could of never known he was going to push him into the arms of an other.</p><p>DESTIEL!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

  


  
  
Ten years today they were married. Castiel dressed in his best tight black pants and fitting black dress shirt. Clean shaven and a tiny bit of mascara, Balthazar liked how it brought out his blue eyes. But his husband had instructed him not to wear anything with perfume. He didn’t question it, especially since smells had never come into play for them.  
  
Balthazar had told him the car would pick him up at 7 pm sharp and to be down stairs. He said he had a surprise for him. Castiel couldn’t wait, his hubby was always full of outlandish gifts and trips, showering Castiel. They had met when Castiel was only 17, Balthazar being five years older had swept him off his feet, and made sure the Omega was quite taken with him. When Castiel turned 18, much against his parents’ wishes, he married the Beta.  
  
Balthazar was wealthy and provided everything for him, he didn’t even need to work, but he did go to college much to Balthazar’s insistence, which he also paid for. He was loving and fun, always hands on. Castiel had plenty of house projects to keep him busy and Balthazar indulged him with anything he was interested in.  
  
Once he was ready he headed downstairs.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
**1 week earlier**  
  
  
Balthazar found himself in the offices of Crowley Corp. Classic Entertainment Inc. A good friend of his referred him to this place. It was an Escort Service that provided the best Alphas money could buy.  
  
He wasn’t sure how Castiel would react, but he couldn’t put the idea out of his mind. He wanted to watch Castiel being fucked. And he wanted it to be an Alpha. His pretty little Omega had never been with anyone else but him which pleased him to no end, but as Castiel got older, his heats were becoming stronger and Balthazar couldn’t provide what he needed, not really. They had fake knots and Alpha musk for him to put on for Castiel but it just seemed to upset the Omega, he said the scent wasn’t right, it felt wrong. As for the fake knots they did their part but it wasn’t as enjoyable as he had been told it could be for Omegas.  
  
That’s why he was waiting in Crowley’s office now. He wanted to hire an Alpha to take care of Castiel’s heats and in the process, get his own socks rocked by watching Castiel getting fucked by someone else. Their love life was great and frequent, but he just wasn’t enough for the Omega, even though his husband insisted he was.  
  
He was a Beta, they were neutral to scents, they did nothing for him and a Beta’s wolf was basically none existent. From porn he had watched, Omegas and Alphas could have quite the sex, like animals. Biting, clawing, claiming and mating. Betas did none of that.  
  
He also knew that his beautiful twink of a husband wanted pups. He had never said so to Balthazar for obvious reasons, but he had heard him speak about it to his best friend Meg. She was expecting her second pup with her Alpha Benny.  
  
Balthazar wanted a blonde Alpha. If things went to his plan, his Omega would get thoroughly fucked and he would get a pup out of the deal, and Balthazar would raise it as his, leave his fortune to him or her.  
  
“Mr. Milton, I apologize for the wait, I had a last minute meeting. Please follow me so we can discuss what I can do for you” A short bearded man with a British accent said.  
  
“Mr. Crowley I presume”  
  
“Yes, it’s a pleasure”  
  
Balthazar followed him to a grand office.  
  
“So? What can I do for one of the world’s wealthiest men?” Crowley started as he sat in his overly large green leather chair.  
  
“I am interested in hiring an Alpha and possibly keeping him on retainer.”  
  
“I see, and my I ask what he will be doing for you?”  
  
“No, you may not. What I will tell you however is that from your disclosure, rules and regulations in hiring one of your very highly recommended Alphas, is that it will be respected. I must protect my privacy and that of my husband’s”  
  
Crowley seemed to think it over. “Seeing as you are a very well respected individual, I would be a fool to refuse your business.”  
  
Balthazar smiled and nodded politely.  
  
“What are your requirements for the Alpha?” Crowley asked, bringing up at form on his laptop.  
  
“I need him to be blond and polite, charming”  
  
“I must ask a few questions and it would be helpful if you could answer as honestly as possible”  
  
Balthazar nodded his understanding.  
  
“Will sex be involved?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Is the person the Alpha is intended to bed an Alpha? Omega? Or Beta?”  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
“For me no, but for the Alpha it will”  
  
“Omega”  
  
“Has the person the Alpha intended to bed been with an Alpha before? This is for safety measures for both parties”  
  
“No”  
  
“May I suggest you use our scent room then? So your Omega can pick the Alpha based on his scent. He won’t see the Alpha till after he chooses which scent he likes. An Omega that’s never been with an Alpha can get upset because the Alpha’s musk won’t be pleasing to him” Balthazar agreed with that, when he had tried wearing Alpha musk he bought at the store for Castiel, the Omega had been very upset at the smell. It had taken hours and a ridiculous number of showers back to back to rid the smell off of him till Castiel stopped wrinkling his nose at him.  
  
“Fine”  
  
“You mentioned keeping the Alpha on retainer; will there be a trial period?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Toys?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Condoms?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Alright, we will need a medical ok that the ‘Omega’ is clean”  
  
Balthazar took out the document needed. Crowley arched a brow.  
  
“As I said, you were recommended by a close friend. He gave me an idea of what I would need.” Balthazar told him.  
  
“Alright” Crowley looked over the medical documents. “Everything seems to be in order. Now I have three blond Alpha’s presently under my employment. Do you require a Male or Female Alpha?”  
  
“Male” Women did nothing for Castiel.  
  
“When would you like to inspect them?”  
  
“Would it be doable now?”  
  
“Of course, give me a moment to round them up”  
  
“Alfie send Northstar and Winchester up”  
  
Winchester. Balthazar was about to question Crowley on the name when the office door opened and two massive Alphas walked in.  
  
“Mr. Milton, this is Luc Northstar and Dean Winchester.”  
  
Balthazar gritted his teeth.  
  
“Hey Balth, long time no see” Dean said giving him a smug smile.  
  
“You two know each other?” Crowley asked, coming around his desk.  
  
“We went to the same College” Was all the information Dean gave.  
  
“Right, well I’m not surprised to find you here I must say” Balthazar said, looking at Dean. He was much bigger then when they were in college.  
  
“Alright shall we get on with this, or will this be a problem?” Crowley demanded, tapping his tablet as he came to stand by Luc.  
  
“Proceed”  
  
Dean said nothing, only nodding to his boss.  
  
“Alright well let’s start with Dean then,  
  
Dean Winchester, Alpha, 30 yrs old. Blond, green eyes, 6ft 3inches. Clean bill. No tattoos or piercings, only distinctive scar is on his upper left stomach about two inches long. Has a Master in Engineering. He can sing, play guitar, and fix anything with an engine. Has an impressive physique along with a heavy file on recommendations from previous clients, one complaint.”  
  
“What’s the complaint?”  
  
“Dean is also in the Army Reserve as an Engineer on call. So he is at times unavailable. It conflicted once or twice with a clingy client”  
  
“I see” Balthazar wanted to wipe Dean’s smile from his face.  
  
“Alright on with Luc,  
  
Luc Northstar, Alpha, 33yrs old. Blond, blue eyes, 6ft 1 1/2inches. Clean bill. No tattoos or piercings, only distinctive mark is the small scar above his left eyebrow, less than an inch long. Has a Master in Communications. He can dance, cook, and build anything with wood. Has a great physique and has a file full of recommendations, three complaints”  
  
“What are the complaints?”  
  
“Overbooking”  
  
Luc huffed a laugh and shared a smirk with Dean.  
  
Balthazar rolled his eyes at the two Alphas. ”Alright, well Crowley has suggested we use the scent room”  
  
“So this isn’t for you” Luc said, looking at the Beta curiously.  
  
“No, this is for my Omega husband” Dean nodded while Luc smiled wolfishly. “He will decide based on your scents.”  
  
“Fine with me. When do we do this?” Dean asked.  
  
“Next Friday at 8pm”  
  
“Awesome, see you then Balth”  
  
“Pleasure”  
  
Dean and Luc left the office.  
  
“Now that was an interesting display between Winchester and yourself. Bad blood?”  
  
“Something like that. See you next week”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
**Back to present**  
  
  
Castiel stepped out of the car and looked up at the large hotel he was meeting his husband in. He had never been here before. He stepped into the lobby and found his husband waiting for him with red roses.  
  
“Cassie” Balthazar greeted him as Castiel threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
“I missed you” Castiel said smiling up at him. He hadn’t been able to spend anything time with him, Balthazar had been working crazy hours the last week.  
  
“I know I’m sorry I’ve been so busy” Balthazar kissed him again, loving the feel of his lover against him. Castiel took the flowers, smiling brightly.  
  
Balthazar lived for that smile. He took a moment and grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him towards the elevator.  
  
“So? What are we doing here?” The Omega asked as they boarded, he wrapped his arms around Balthazar, kissing his cheek and neck, teasing.  
  
Balthazar never refused Castiel when it came to sex. But being a Beta his sexual prowess wasn’t up to part with his Omega’s. He had pills to help him, which Castiel knew nothing about. Tonight he would give his beautiful twink what he should have, an Alpha. A part of him desperately hoped it wouldn’t be Dean Winchester.  
  
“It’s a surprise”  
  
The doors opened and Castiel followed him to two double doors. Balthazar knocked which made Castiel raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Good Evening Mr. Milton, the room has been prepared and is ready whenever you are” A tall bald Beta said greeting them.  
  
“Thank you”  
  
Castiel followed him eyeing the walls, decorated in tasteful black and white portraits of various Alphas.  
  
“Balthazar…?” He looked to find his blond husband at a large wooden door and was watching him looking at the pictures, realization slowly coming to Castiel.  
  
They were at an Alpha Bordello.  
  
“You will go through this door. And let your wolf pull you to the one you want. This is a scent room so you won’t see any of them till you reach the one you like the scent of”  
  
Castiel could only stare at his husband in shock. “Balthazar, what’s the meaning of this I don’t understand.”  
  
The Omega was upset and Balthazar loved him for it. “We have been together for ten years. I have a fantasy I have been wanting to do and I hope you will indulge me” That was partly the truth. He couldn’t tell Castiel the whole truth. He couldn’t have Castiel’s pity or sadness. He couldn’t know how Balthazar felt inapt and insufficient for his Omega’s needs.  
  
Castiel looked away surprised. “I want to watch you getting fucked by an Alpha” Wide blue eyes looked up at the blond Beta.  
  
“Balthazar” The Omega blushed.  
  
“Humor me, please Cassie” Castiel swallowed and nodded.  
  
He had never been with anyone but Balthazar, and it scared him a bit. But he had to admit to himself he was a bit curious about scenting an Alpha…. And sex with an Alpha. The porn he secretly watched of Alphas and Omegas had always gotten him off when Balthazar was working and not around.  
  
Castiel started towards the door and stepped inside. He found himself in a circled ten by ten darkly lit room with two doors, one on each opposite sides. The doors had wooden vertical blinds that could open to half an inch.  
  
“Hello Omega.”  
  
A voice came from the door on the right.  
  
“Hi there”  
  
A second voice came from the left door.  
  
The two door’s blinders opened slightly. “Just use your nose, follow the scent that appeals to you” The second voice told him.  
  
Castiel took a breath, he was a bit scared and had no idea how to go about all this. He calmed himself and already felt his wolf was stirring which was a bit new to him. His Omega side never really showed except when he was in heat, then he didn’t have control nor did he really recognize himself.  
  
Smells of musk started to make themselves known to his nose. As his wolf sorted through the scents, one in particular stood out. Woodsy, apples and motor oil. The scent was suddenly very strong and Castiel found himself mewling, wanting the source. He gasped as he found himself panting against the left door. He hadn’t even realized he had moved.  
  
“You smell delicious” The voice on the other side of the door said. It was deep and had a southern brawl. It made Castiel shiver and he could feel a pool of lust in his stomach as slick leaked out of his hole.  
  
“I-I don’t know what’s happening to me….” He murmured, still pressed against the door.  
  
“Open the door Omega. I want to see you” It was an order. It was gentle and alluring but Castiel felt the pull of the order. He had never experienced it before.  
  
He opened the door and stepped into a very large and high class hotel room. A stunning view over the city was across the far wall of the room, its sliding doors slightly obscured by the horizontal wood blinds.  
  
A king size bed decorated in brown, cream and forest green silks. Fluffy pillows and a soft rug was at the foot of the bed, dark wood floorboards throughout the room.  
  
A white leather love seat sat by the windows with a small table that house a bottle of Scotch with four glasses.  
  
“Sweet scent and beautiful, must be my lucky day”  
  
The scent hit Castiel as the Alpha spoke. He turned around and gasped.  
  
The Alpha was stunning. He was much taller them him, and massive. Spiky blond hair, emerald green eyes that sparkled and bowed lips that smirked at him. Broad shoulders and strong looking arms. The Alpha was dressed in black pajama pants with a black wife beater, and was barefoot.  
  
His scent circled Castiel, making him swoon. The Alpha caught him just in time.  
  
“Hey, you’re ok. I’m sorry I know this is new for you, it can be a little overwhelming” The Alpha cooed, helping him to sit on the bed. “I’m Dean” He introduced himself, giving Castiel a sweet smile, making his heart flutter.  
  
“Castiel” Dean smiled wolfishly now.  
  
“Nice to meet you”  
  
Dean looked into the Omega’s bright blue eyes crowned by black lashes. Luscious pink lips, soft creamy skin. Dark tousled hair. The Omega was beautiful and smelled like Lilacs, peaches and honey. Dean wanted to bury his face in the pretty creature’s neck and drown in the scent.  
  
A knock sounded and the hotel room door opened, breaking the spell between them as Balthazar walked in.  
  
Dean took a step back and nodded his hello.  
  
“Balthazar” Castiel looked unsure of what to do with himself as he sat up straighter on the bed.  
  
“So you picked your Alpha. I suggest drinks to start the night” Balthazar didn’t even glace at Castiel as he made a beeline for the Scotch.  
  
Dean watched Castiel’s reaction and the Omega looked upset and confused. This had been Balthazar’s idea and the Omega was obviously going along with what his husband said. It was good to know Balthazar hadn’t changed much since college. He was still self-serving and centered.  
  
Balthazar poured three drinks and handed one to Dean and Castiel. Balthazar downed his quickly and poured another.  
  
Dean watched Castiel sip the amber liquor, looking worried and his scent took on a distressed scent.  
  
“So, I will be sitting here to watch, ignore me” Balthazar said, making himself comfortable on the sofa.  
  
Castiel finished the drink and now looked confused as to what to do. Dean took his empty glass and set them on the night stand were condoms laid ready.  
  
“Hey look at me” Dean said gently as he sat down next to Castiel. Those blue eyes looked up at him and Dean went in.  
  
He kissed him carefully, giving the Omega plenty of time to move away. Slowly he deepened the kiss, his hands angling Castiel’s head, giving him better access.  
  
Castiel moaned as Dean’s tongue danced with his. The Alpha’s touch, taste and smell was waking things in him he never knew he could feel stir. His wolf was panting and needy already. He could feel his slick leak out, soiling his favorite white lace panties he had slipped on earlier.  
  
Dean was unbuttoning his shirt and as soon as Dean touched his heated skin, he mewled, wanting more. The Alpha removed his shirt and then pulled off his own wife beater. Castiel’s hands roamed over Dean’s shoulders and chest, loving the toned muscles and smooth skin.  
  
“You’re so pretty” Dean cooed, pushing Castiel back into the bed, kissing his lip down to his neck, inhaling the perfect scent of this Omega and licked. Castiel threw his head back, exposing his neck to Dean, loving the feeling the submissive gesture gave him.  
  
Dean kissed and licked his way down Castiel’s body slowly, swirling his tongue around each nipple as Castiel’s hands played in Dean’s hair and all over his shoulders, needing to touch the Alpha.  
  
Dean kissed at his stomach and his hip bones as he unbuttoned and unzipped Castiel’s pants, lowering them inch by inch, giving opened mouthed kisses at every piece of new skin he found, sending shivers and tremors up and down the Omega’s body.  
  
Castiel was moaning and panting as Dean tortured him but he was loving it. When the Alpha saw the white lace panties he growled making Castiel whine in response.  
  
“So fucking sexy” Dean snarled against the lace, licking over Castiel’s hard small trapped cock.  
  
“Alpha!”  
  
Balthazar couldn’t take his eyes off of his Omega, watching as Dean Winchester took him apart ever so slowly. He and Castiel’s sex life was great, at least he felt it was, but watching Dean tease him, scent him and have his twink Omega make sounds he had never heard him make and the Alpha wasn’t even fucking him yet…. The Beta was afraid then. Castiel loved him, he knew that but what he was witnessing said so much. But he had already set this into motion and he had to see it through. If it worked, he would walk away with a pregnant Omega and give him an heir.  
  
Dean had Castiel sprawled on the bed clad only in the now soaked white lace panties as Dean hungrily liked at him.  
  
“Smell so good baby” Dean sat back on his hunches and looked at the flushed Omega. “Hands and knees Omega.”  
  
The feeling of the order made Castiel turn over quickly and did as told, then without knowing or understanding he arched his back and presented to Dean.  
  
Balthazar watched on shocked. Castiel had never presented to him and they had been together for a decade. A strong pain in his chest started.  
  
The Alpha growled and ripped the soiled panties right off of Castiel, making the twink yelp in surprise.  
  
Castiel was completely bare and his twitching hole was exposed and slick slid down his thighs. Dean’s large hands were back on him, kneading his ass, making him moaned. He cried out when he felt Dean’s tongue lick over his hole slowly and repeatedly.  
  
Castiel grasped the bed sheets and pushed back against Dean’s tongue as he slipped it inside his needy wet hole.  
  
“Taste so good for me” The Alpha buried his face back into Castiel’s wetness, making him wail as he came untouched all over the sheets below.  
  
Balthazar couldn’t believe the sight before him. He and Castiel had always been more reserved, he had never pleased Castiel this way, orally. His husband had sucked his cock on occasions but that was it. Seeing Dean make Castiel come with only his tongue was mind blowing.  
  
As Castiel came down from his high, his body shacking, Dean kissed and caressed his back and ass as the Omega slowly slumped down on the bed.  
  
“Such a good Omega for me” The Alpha cooed as he laid over him, making sure Castiel could feel his hardness against his ass. “Do you want this Omega?” Dean demanded softly against Castiel’s right ear, pressing his cock against his hole, teasing with the head.  
  
“Yes Alpha” Castiel was so wet and he wanted to be filled, he felt so empty and Dean’s scent was making him crazy.  
  
Dean reached over, took a condom and expertly slid it over his aching cock. Dean suddenly had the urge to see those blue eyes and watch the Omega’s face as he took him apart. He sat back and easily turned the Omega’s pliant body over, making him yelp in surprise but said nothing as Dean moved over him and kissed him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders as Dean lifted his legs around his waist and pushed into him slowly. Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth as he pushed in deeper and deeper, filling him.  
  
Dean lifted his legs over his shoulders and started a fast pace.  
  
“Alpha!”  
  
Dean thrusts slowed and he lifted all of Castiel against him, sitting back and fucked up into the Omega’s wet hole, the sound of slapping skin and Castiel’s moans, mewled and cries were the only sounds in the room.  
  
Balthazar watched as Dean manhandled his husband like he weight nothing and just bounced him off his cock.  
  
Dean was getting off on the Omega’s perfect little fucked out sounds. He was completely wrecked as he came a second time, untouched. Mouth opened and panting, eyes lust filled and heavy lid, looking at Dean’s green eyes. He surged forward and attacked Dean’s lips with his own.  
  
The Alpha came growling against his mouth, nipping at it playfully making the Omega giggle as he carefully laid him back down into the bed of pillows and kissed him.  
  
Dean pulled out after a few more kisses and stood from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Balthazar stood as Dean returned with a wash cloth to clean Castiel.  
  
“Thank you” The Omega said blushing as Dean winked at him.  
  
Once he was mostly clean Balthazar stepped towards them. “Well, I believe we will need your services during Castiel’s heats”  
  
Dean nodded but didn’t miss Castiel’s surprised look. The Omega obviously knew nothing about this. Balthazar was calling the shots without even telling him the plan ahead of time.  
  
“His heat in on the 17th in two weeks, after that its exactly 120 days later, every four months. He’s always regular so that should keep things simple”  
  
“Alright I’ll mark my calendar” Dean said as he slipped his clothes back on. Castiel was also dressed now and stood slightly to the side. Dean turned towards him and kissed his lips quickly.  
  
“See you in two weeks sweetheart”  
  
“Good bye Dean”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
The drive home was silent. Castiel had too many thing stirring inside of him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean, the Alpha’s scent stuck to him like a coat and he liked it. He felt guilty for it, yet he was angry with Balthazar. How could he just tell Dean to take care of his heats? He didn’t even ask him how he felt about that, just made the decision and that was that.  
  
They made it to their condo, both were told 'Hello' by their door man and the elevator ride was just as quiet as the car ride had been.  
  
“I can feel you brewing, say what you need to say already” Balthazar said as he went straight for the bar as they walked into their home.  
  
“How could you tell Dean to come take care of my heats without talking to me first? You didn’t even asked how I felt about that” Castiel burst.  
  
“Oh come on now, it’s not like you weren’t fully enjoying yourself tonight, coming untouched twice” The Beta said, downing his first glass of Scotch and quickly refilling it.  
  
Castiel glared at him. “How dare you! You did this, YOU wanted this and yes I thoroughly enjoyed Dean fucking me.” Castiel yelled then turned on his heels towards their bedroom and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Balthazar white knuckled gripped the counter. “Fuck”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Say that again?”  
  
A few days later Castiel was at Meg and Benny’s house while Balthazar was at work. He and Meg had been best friends since middle school and luckily lived only ten minutes from each other. Meg was also an Omega and was happily mated to her Cajun Alpha Benny Lafitte. He owned a bakery and two restaurants and did well for their growing family. Meg was six months pregnant with their second child, their first born was 7 yrs old and a smart mouthed little girl name Eve.  
  
Castiel had just told Meg about Balthazar hiring an Alpha named Dean for him.  
  
“Clarence this isn’t a good idea. You guys have been together a long time and him throwing an Alpha at you… from what you just told me your wolf is yearning for this Dean already. An Alpha and Omega relationship can be really intense and it’s all instincts”  
  
“I know, I understand that but-“  
  
“No you don’t. Let me show you” Castiel starred at his best friend. She sat there and suddenly the smell of distress hit him like a wave, within minutes he heard Benny who was in the kitchen calling out to Meg. She only whined and Benny was in the room a second later, kneeling in front of her and grabbed her face putting her against his neck.  
  
“Your safe darling. What’s wrong cher?” Castiel starred at them wide eyed, and then Benny’s Alpha scent wrapped itself around the room, radiating safety and home to Meg. Castiel had never witness such scent dynamics between an Alpha and an Omega before.  
  
Suddenly the intensity of the sex with Dean made sense. They had both been aroused and Dean’s scent had made him feel safe and wanted, exactly what his wolf had needed and yearned for.  
  
“I’m ok Papa bear, just needed you” Meg whined against Benny. The massive Alpha stood and kissed her forehead.  
  
“I’ll be in the kitchen” He told her, caressed her swollen stomach and disappeared.  
  
“You see?”  
  
“I do but…”  
  
“An Alpha you sleep with will be more in tuned to you, read you by scent alone which your Beta hubby will never been able to do. Be careful Cas. It’s easy to fall in love with someone that can understand all of you in just a few meetings. I was head over heels with Benny by our second date, in a month’s time of meeting him I couldn’t picture my life without him, I still can’t and refuse to. He’s my Big Bear” Meg said blushing lightly. There was no denying her love for her Alpha.  
  
“Dean is coming over next Tuesday… my heat starts then”  
  
“Is it what you want?”  
  
Castiel thought about it and he knew right away that yes he wanted Dean to help him with his heat, he wanted to know how it would feel being taken care of during his heat with an Alpha… he was still angry with Balthazar however, this had been his idea and suddenly he was the one in the wrong.  
  
“I want to feel an Alpha during my heat….” He admitted to her. Meg nodded in understanding.  
  
“Depending on the Alpha, it can be amazing or horrible, but if this Dean’s scent smells right to you-,“  
  
“He does”  
  
“… then you’ll enjoy it. Like I said though, I really don’t see how this is a good thing for you and Balth. I’ve never like the Englishman but it doesn’t mean I want to see your marriage crumble, your happy with him or at least you have been for the last ten years”  
  
She was right, he has been happy will Balthazar, the Beta doted on him and was sweet, but now he had no idea where this idea of Balthazar’s came from and he was scared because all he could think about was having Dean kiss him again.  
  
He sighed defeated and placed his head on Meg’s lap, like he always had when he was upset and she petted his hair reassuringly.  
  
“I’ll be right here the whole time Clarence” Castiel smirked at her ridiculous nick name for him and closed his eyes, enjoying her hands passing through his hair.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel was enjoying the lazy Sunday at the lake with little Eve. He babysat for Meg and Benny often, letting them have time alone while he enjoyed pretending being a parent for the day. Eve was dancing around the ducks, throwing bread crumbs at them, laughing as they quacked.  
  
The Omega smiled at her, she was so full of life and happy. He had always wanted a pup, but he couldn’t get pregnant from a Beta. He had never voiced his wanting a pup to Balthazar, he didn’t want to upset his husband who did everything to give Castiel everything he wanted. He wondered however if Balthazar would be up to the suggestion of adopting. It wouldn’t be his own by blood but family didn’t have to start or end by blood either.  
  
Maybe he would bring it up to him when he got back from NY. He was already nervous with Dean coming over in two days. He felt a tremor run threw his body at the thought of the handsome Alpha.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“I am out of town but I have instructed our doorman to let you into our condo, you’ll just have to show him ID.”  
  
“Ok, no problem” Dean was going through his check list to pack his bag for the few days he was to help the pretty Omega during his heat. Talking to Balthazar felt strange still after their history, both not mentioning a word.  
  
“Also, I wanted to mention that Castiel can’t bear any children, because of an accident when he was younger, so you may forgo condoms to give him the full experience. I was told its better for them and if you charge extra it’s no problem.”  
  
Dean looked at his phone surprised, he hadn’t smelled any defects on the Omega. “It is extra”  
  
“Alright, oh and Dean, I’m sure I don’t have to say for you not to mention this to Castiel. He is very sensitive about that issue, he loves pups.”  
  
“I understand”  
  
“Wonderful, I will phone you in a few days”  
  
“Ok sure”  
  
“Splendid, take care” The line went dead.  
  
Dean felt a bit uneasy and he did not trust Balthazar. The Beta was someone with resources and new how to play people and get them to do as he wanted. Money controlled people and Balthazar always had plenty of it.  
  
Balthazar had literally bought Dean’s girlfriend Lisa in college to leave him. Balthazar had slept with the Beta brunette behind Dean’s back and had paid her to dump Dean publicly, embarrassing and humiliating him in front of his football team mates.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
After the doorman gave Dean a skeptical look and checked his ID he let Dean in and into the elevator, inserted a key for the elevator to open at the penthouse, Balthazar and Castiel’s condo.  
  
When the doors opened and Dean stepped into the white marbled foyer, the strong scent of Omega in heat hit him. He dropped his duffle bag on the floor and closed his eyes enjoying he sweet smell of peaches dipped in honey with the aroma of wild lilacs.  
  
“Alpha…”  
  
He heard Castiel moan for him, the Omega had smelled him as soon as he had stepped into the home.  
  
“Where are you Omega?”  
  
“Here… please….” Dean followed the scent, ignoring all the rooms and fancy furnishings and found the beautiful twink on all four, face in the pillows as he tried to fuck himself with a dildo, shoving it in and out of his wet puffy whole on the bed at the end of the long hall.  
  
“Stop and take that out. Hands and knees Omega” Dean’s Alpha tone and scent made Castiel reel. He wailed as he took out the toy and lifted himself on his hand and knees and looked back at the Alpha taking off his clothes, looking at him like he was desert. Castiel arched his back presenting himself to Dean again, he had no control of himself as Dean touched him, gently rubbing a hand down his back, tracing circles with his thumb when he reached his hip.  
  
Dean was draped over him, kissing his shoulder. “You want it hard and fast, don’t you sweetheart”  
  
“Please Alpha” Castiel shamelessly rolled his hips back against Dean’s already achingly hard cock, making him growl against Castiel’s neck, making the Omega bare his neck submissively.  
  
Fuck Dean wanted to bite him and claim him. He never had such an issue with his clients before but Castiel was so innocent and smelled so ‘right’ and the taste of him had Dean jacking off to it for days after their first meeting.  
  
Dean slipped two fingers into the wet heat and Castiel squealed in delight, pushing back against his fingers. Dean pulled them out and tasted the slick, making his wolf howl at the taste, his eyes turned Alpha red.  
  
“Taste yourself “Dean ordered. Castiel looked back and opened his mouth, eagerly licking Dean’s two fingers clean. He then looked up as he licked, seeing Dean’s red eyes, his own wolf mewled and suddenly Alpha red eyes looked into Omega gold ones.  
  
Dean pushed Castiel’s head down and gripped his hips and pushed himself inside the tight wet heat. He moaned at the feeling, it was so incredible as Castiel cried out, his hands grasping the sheets tightly.  
  
“So good for me” Dean purred, rubbing his hand all over Castiel’s back and ass.  
  
“Alpha…”  
  
Dean took a hold of the Omega’s hips with a strong grip and proceeded to fuck him mercilessly. Castiel wailed and moaned, crying out encouraging rants.  
  
“Yes!... yyyyeeessss…. Alpha….” The sound of quick sharp slaps of skin against skin was loud in the room, but Castiel was louder, Dean’s punishing pace was exactly what he wanted. The fire inside of him was swirling like a tornado and he exploded all over the sheets, screaming out Dean’s name.  
  
At the loud scream of his name, Dean felt his knot start to form. Castiel’s body was limp like a rag-doll as he fucked him threw his high, pushing his knot against the rim.  
  
“Do you want this knot Omega?”  
  
“Yes…” He sounded so wrecked Dean couldn’t help the smile on his face as he pushed his knot passed the tight rim, making Castiel gasp.  
  
A few more hard thrusts and his knot hit the nerve, making Castiel come again all over the sheets, soiling them.  
  
“D—Deannn…” Castiel fell forward with Dean on him, pushing his knot into place locking them.  
  
The Alpha came long and hard, throwing his head back in a silent moan, then growled against the nape of Castiel’s neck, nipping at him there.  
  
Dean moved them to lay on their sides and away from the mess Castiel had made. The Omega settled back against his chest, purring as Dean wrapped his arms around him, as sleep took over them both.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean woke up to having Castiel’s mouth wrapped around his half hard cock. The sight of those wide blue eyes looking up at him while a pink tongue swirled around the head of his cock was the best sight ever.  
  
Dean petted his hair as he bit his lip, watching Castiel swallow down as much of him could. “Such a good Omega”  
  
“Need you Alpha” His body was already shacking at the thrill of the Alpha taking him again.  
  
“Come here” Dean ordered.  
  
Castiel crawled over Dean, straddling his hips as Dean took his lips into a sheering kiss, both moaning and unable to get enough. Dean took himself in hand and slid his other hand over Castiel’s shoulder, down his back and grabbed his hip, guiding the Omega down on his cock.  
  
Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth as he breached him, pushing him down in one swift thrust, making Castiel break their kiss as he cried out in pleasure at having Dean fully and so deeply inside of him. Dean kissed at his exposed neck, placing both hands over the Omega’s ass and helped him start to grind against him.  
  
Castiel started a slow pace, rolling his hips making the Alpha groan, biting his lips. “So good sweetheart”  
  
The praise made the Omega swoon. He lifted his hips, almost completely letting Dean’s cock out, only keeping the head inside him and he slid back down, making himself wild as the Alpha threw his head back against the pillow. “Yeah sweetheart, just like that”  
  
Castiel repeated the motion over and over till Dean keep him still, and thrust up into him, hitting his spot over and over. The Omega was wailing and moaning, unable to form words, clawing at Dean’s chest as he slammed up into him.  
  
“DEAN!” He came in a flood all over Dean’s chest, reaching his neck.  
  
Dean sat up and held on to the Omega, kissing him heatedly as he pushed Castiel’s hips down grinding against him, coming hard inside on him.  
  
Castiel’s arms circled Dean’s neck and his hand pulled at the short blond hair as Dean’s hands traced circles all over the Omega’s back and shoulders.  
  
They stayed this way, kissing and scenting each other, completely lost in one another.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel woke up feeling warm and safe, wrapped up in Dean’s arms, the Alpha snoring lightly against his neck, pressed firmly against his back. Dean’s scent of woods in the springs with wild apples and a touch of motor oil was laced with a contentment feeling.  
  
Castiel turned slowly in the large muscled arms, the urge to look at the Alpha was overwhelming. Dean stirred awake and leaned over him as sleepy tea leaf green eyes looked down at him with a smirk.  
  
“Morning sweetheart” Dean’s southern brawl made his heart flutter wrapped up in the endearment as Dean’s hand came and caressed his face. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch.  
  
“Hello Dean”  
  
The Alpha kissed his forehead. “We should eat something and shower. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Good” He felt amazing, but he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He couldn’t stop looking at Dean, who seemed to be just as captivated as he was. Moments like now where they would just look at each other, kiss gingerly and nuzzled each other, getting intoxicated in the other’s scent.  
  
Meg was right, he was done and gone. Everything in him was chatting Dean Dean Dean.  
  
Dean kissed him once more then moved to get out of bed. Castiel’s eyes roamed over Dean, wanting to put every inch of the man burned into his memory.  
  
The Alpha was ridiculously handsome, wild green eyes, lush kissable lips, with freckles that dusted his lined nose and cheeks that flowed to his broad shoulders and all over his muscular back, chest and arms like a blanket. Castiel appreciated the natural roundness of Dean’s ass and the Alpha was very well endowed, and had long powerful thighs that ended in bowed legs.  
  
Dean Winchester was Perfection.  
  
The Alpha turned back towards him after slipping on his boxer briefs and smirked.  
  
“I can smell your arousal” He said kissing him again. “We need to eat something,” He started kissing across Castiel’s jaw then slowly started towards his neck, making the Omega bare his neck. “then I can eat you till you cum in the shower”  
  
Castiel mewled at the thought.  
  
“How about I get us some food and you just relax here”  
  
“Yes Alpha” Dean kissed his forehead and disappeared threw the door.  
  
Castiel grabbed his phone and texted Meg.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
The next day when Castiel woke up, his heat was already gone. He felt so upset, Dean would leave a day early… He didn’t want Dean to leave, he…  
  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked him sleepily against his neck, dropping small kisses where his mouth landed. The Alpha could smell his distress.  
  
“M-my heat passed” He couldn’t lie to Dean. As much as he wanted too so he would stay.  
  
“And your upset?” Dean asked, turning Castiel in his arms to look at him confused.  
  
When Castiel’s blue eyes looked up at him full of conflict Dean understood. “You don’t want me to leave…” The blue eyes widened as Dean voiced his feeling and the Omega flushed looking away from Dean.  
  
A hand reached up and turned his face to meet loving green eyes. “I don’t have to anywhere till tomorrow sweetheart. I’ll stay if you want me to”  
  
Castiel nodded, Dean smiled and kissed him, moving over him and pushed into him in one swift move.  
  
“Dean….” Castiel held on to his shoulders as Dean licked at his neck, trusting in slowly and so deeply Castiel couldn’t breathe.  
  
“Like making you feel good Cas”  
  
“Alpha…”  
  
Dean lifted one of his legs around his waist and rolled his hips, hitting Castiel’s prostate, grinding against it, making the Omega mewled and shiver beneath the Alpha.  
  
Dean loved the feel of him, his scent and those lively sounds that escaped those plush pink lips. The Omega was a sight, blue and gold switched back and forth in the lust heavy eyes. His whole body flushed and pink, hair unruly and mouth opened.  
  
Dean growled and claimed his lips again, swallowing Castiel’s moans.  
  
The Alpha leaned back, kneeling and held on to Castiel’s legs as he rolled his hips into him. The Omega was trembling beneath him, his hands touching Dean where ever he could reach.  
  
“Dean!” He came hard, painting his own stomach. Dean thrust faster and emptied himself deep into his lover, snarling baring his teeth at the intensity of his ecstasy.  
  
The Alpha fell on top of him, not caring about Castiel’s mess on his stomach. The Omega held the Alpha against him, enjoying the heavy weight, petting the blond hair softly as Dean laid on him, his head over the Omega’s heart.  
  
After a long time, neither of them moved, both content in staying cuddled together in their mess.  
  
“I like bees” Dean laughed at Castiel’s announcement.  
  
“I like horses” The Alpha said, making Castiel smile.  
  
“My favorite flowers are Sunflowers” The Omega said, Dean lifted his head from his chest and looked down at him.  
  
“You like Sunflowers because those are a Bee’s favorite”  
  
“How did you know that?”  
  
“My brother Sam is a wildlife vet. I helped him move a bee hive once. The sunflowers really helped the move, the Bees were happy”  
  
“Where was the hive before you moved it?”  
  
“On the corner of a porch. The family had three young pups and were worried they would get stung. Cute little pups too, one had big blue eyes like you” Dean said caressing his face, his voice soft.  
  
Castiel smiled at Dean and the Alpha couldn’t stop himself from kissing him.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean was gone by the time he woke up around eleven. The Alpha left a note with the drawing of a bee and a sunflower, saying he would him soon. Castiel smirked at the cartoon drawing, holing it against his chest.  
  
His phone rang. He picked it up seeing it was Meg.  
  
“Is he gone?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“I can already tell from your voice this was a great thing for you but a bad one for you and Balthazar”  
  
Balthazar. Castiel hadn’t even thought about the Beta once while Dean had been here.  
  
“Yup by your silence I’m right, get your ass over here and give me details. Benny is making us Cajun chicken sandwiches and cucumber salad”  
  
“Ok, I’ll be there soon”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Spilling every detail to Meg was liberating as well as painful. He even admitted to her that he hadn’t thought about his husband the whole time. She snorted when he showed her Dean’s drawing.  
  
They sat on the screened in porch. Meg sighed, rubbing her swollen stomach watching her massive Alpha play tea party with their daughter, a smirk on her face.  
  
Castiel couldn’t contain a giggle as he watched Benny lift a pinky as his daughter instructed while holding the smallest of tea cup in his huge hand.  
  
“I can’t tell you what to do Clarence, I can just tell you that being with an Alpha and having a pup or two is the best feeling. But that’s my life. You chose to be with Balthazar a Beta, and there is nothing wrong with that, nothing. But things change, people change. I know you want a pup-“  
  
“We can adopt”  
  
“Yes but is that enough for you?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean you won’t get to carry your pup, like you’ve said you wanted. You won’t get the feel the power and love of having an Alpha around your pregnancy, the intimacy is like no other, just scents and touches.”  
  
Castiel just looked at her unable to speak.  
  
Meg kept her eyes on her family as she continued. “The last three days you had with Dean. Think of that tenth fold, all the time and with love and a pup. I can’t explain it better”  
  
He closed his eyes, all he could see was Dean…. But he was married to Balthazar and he didn’t want this to end… he told himself Dean didn’t feel the same way, knowing full well it was a lie but he refused to hurt Balthazar.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Balthazar had been back for almost a week before the Beta touched him. Balthazar slammed Castiel into the bed, ripping his clothes off, licking opened mouthed kisses across Castiel’s neck as he unzipped his own pants. There were no words between them, just rough fast hot sex. Balthazar was rarely ever so rough with him.  
  
Castiel gasped as Balthazar licked down his back.  
  
“Ready for me Cassie”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
Balthazar pushed himself in, without preparing his lover anymore then he already had.  
  
The blond man was snapping his hips hard and fast, making Castiel dizzy. They didn’t kissed, there was no tenderness between them, just hard release.  
  
Balthazar took a hold of his Omega’s cock and Castiel came hard, his mouth in a silent O as Balthazar spilled himself inside of him. “Fuck Cassie”  
  
Castiel slumped down, listening to Balthazar leave the bed.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
It had been almost two months since he saw Dean. He and Balthazar were at the doctors, he hadn’t been feeling well.  
  
And just like that, he found out he was with pup. He couldn’t breathe. This was Dean’s pup… he couldn’t get pregnant by Balthazar, never had in ten years. But now… now he was with pup. He looked at his husband who had a blank look on his face. It frustrated Castiel.  
  
“I’ll contact Dean” Was all Balthazar said as he left the room. At the mention of Dean, Castiel’s wolf stirred, scratching for the Alpha.  
  
Only Balthazar had Dean’s number, he hadn’t talked or seen the Alpha since his heat, and now he was with pup. He texted Meg.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Winchester”  
  
Balthazar paused a moment before speaking, collecting his thoughts. “Dean, its Balthazar”  
  
“Mr. Milton, what can I do for you” The irritating way Dean said ‘Mr. Milton’ just to stick it to him calmed him into going forward with his plan.  
  
“I am terminating our contract. I will no longer require your services as a whore, I mean escort”  
  
Dean flexed his jaw, he hated the snobby Beta. “Is this your decision or Castiel’s?” He knew the answer before he asked.  
  
“Castiel is MY husband Winchester. Stay away from him, our contract in done, I will pay for whatever inconveniences this may cause you, but respect my and that of my husband’s wishes. We are done”  
  
“Fine, I’ll let Crowley talk to you about my inconveniences pay”  
  
“Goodbye” Dean started at the phone after Balthazar hung up.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“What did Dean say?” Castiel asked as soon as Balthazar walked back into the room. The Beta watched his husband’s expression, so hopeful and happy even. He found himself hating Dean Winchester even more. He had just wanted to get Castiel pregnant for them, for their marriage, to give Castiel what he had always wanted, a pup. But the way his husband responded to Winchester made Balthazar’s heart hurt.  
  
He had secretly recorded them during Castiel’s heat. The top of the line video camera had captured everything as if he had been there in person. Balthazar had gone ballistic when Castiel had told Dean he hadn’t wanted him to leave and how Dean had drawn the stupid drawing of the bee and sunflower for him. The Alpha has sat on the bed quietly petting his husband as he slept before leaving.  
  
Balthazar gave Castiel his best sorrowful look and watched as those bright blues turned panicked and tearful.  
  
“He doesn’t want to have anything to do with the pup or us Cassie”  
  
“No…” Castiel couldn’t believe it, pain soared threw his body and shattered in his heart. Balthazar wrapped his arms around him, rocking him as he cried against the Beta’s chest.  
  
 _Dean…_  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Balthazar had taken a few weeks off from work and stayed by Castiel’s side. He was four months along and Balthazar hadn’t let him out of his sight, he hadn’t even let Castiel see Meg and Benny’s latest little one, a boy they named Adam. Adam and Eve. The pun hadn’t gone unnoticed by Castiel, he had just laughed when Meg told him over the phone, they would speak briefly but Balthazar would always demand his attention.  
  
“Balthazar please, I just want to go see Meg. I’ve been trapped in here for the last two months, I don’t understand why your being this way”  
  
He was right, Balthazar knew that, he just didn’t want there to be an off chance of him bumping into Winchester.  
  
“Will you promise me you’ll go only there and straight back here? I just don’t want anything happening to you and our pup” Castiel flinched. Balthazar claiming the pup was wonderful yet everything about it felt wrong and made Castiel feel sick inside.  
  
“Of course”  
  
Balthazar nodded, not having seen Castiel’s reaction.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel waddled to the front door and before he could even knock, the door was yanked open and Meg hugged him tightly.  
  
“Damnit Clarence! I was wondering when your dungeon master would let you out” She teased as she pulled him into the house.  
  
Right away he saw Benny with their tiny pup nestled his arms. Castiel gasped at the small creature, Benny smiled at him and handed him the bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.  
  
The Omega held him carefully, the swell of his own stomach helped him cradle the pup against him. Two clear grey eyes looked up at him and a yawn escaped the baby.  
  
“He is beautiful” Castiel couldn’t look away. A flood of images sifted through his mind. His own pup with green eyes and blond… like Dean. Or would he have his blue eyes and Dean’s freckles?  
  
“Cassie? You ok?” Meg had taken the pup from him.  
  
“I’m sorry, I-“  
  
“Its ok, I’ll take the lil one darlin, you two go chat” Benny took Adam and went to join Eve in the play room.  
  
Meg took Castiel by the arm and they went and sat on the porch. “Talk to me, you are so not ok”  
  
Castiel took a breath.  
  
“Spill it, I haven’t seen you in weeks, he wouldn’t even let you come to the hospital for Adam’s birth”  
  
“I know, he’s been really weird and clingy. I think he’s hiding something, he says he just doesn’t want anything to happen to ‘our’ pup…” He said, air quoting the word 'ours'.  
  
“About that, I’ve been meaning to ask you but Balth keeps cutting our phone conversations short. What did Dean say when you told him?” Meg had a horrible feeling from her best friend’s sulked expression.  
  
“He… he doesn’t want to have anything to do with the pup… or me…” Tears fell from his eyes and Castiel tried desperately to hold them back.  
  
“He said that?” Meg couldn’t believe it, not after what Castiel had told her about the Alpha.  
  
“Yes”  
  
“To you? To your face?”  
  
Castiel looked at her confused. “N-no. To Balthazar when he called him to tell him I was with pup when we found out”  
  
Meg groan in frustration. “Castiel you can’t really believe Dean would say that!”  
  
“Why would Balthazar lie?”  
  
“You just told me you think he is hiding something! Of course he wouldn’t want the Alpha around with you pregnant. He says ‘our’ pup!” Meg covered her mouth and looked directly at Castiel. “What if this was his plan?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Castiel was so upset he didn’t want to believe Balthazar would lie to him like that.  
  
“To get you pregnant? Dean is blond right? Easier to pass off the pup as his”  
  
“No! He wouldn’t do that!” Castiel stood screaming and upset.  
  
“Enough” Both Omegas stood still and quiet as Benny’s Alpha tone swept over them. “Here, you said Dean Winchester right? This is the main base he works out of” Benny said handing Castiel a piece of paper.  
  
“I don’t understand”  
  
“If it’s the same Dean Winchester I think you’re talking about, he works on that base. He’s in the Army Reserve as an Engineer. He fixes the planes and helicopters. One of my buddies is a pilot, mentioned Dean a few times.”  
  
“This is why I married you, you wonderful Alpha” Meg jumped up in her mate’s arms and kissed him.  
  
“Thank you darlin”  
  
“Go see him yourself Castiel. Talk to Dean. Don’t you want to know for sure?” Meg said, taking Castiel’s hand in hers, looking at him pleadingly. “I know you don’t want to think Balthazar could do this, I don’t either. I don’t like him but I would never want to think he could do this either.”  
  
“Ok… I’ll go”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel drove to the base, one hand on his swollen stomach. What if Balthazar had lied to him this whole time? What then? But what if Dean really didn’t want the pup…. He was so confused and upset he almost missed the exit.  
  
He was let in and parked in the guest area. After asking six different people where to find Dean, an old grumpy man with a weathered down baseball cap, took him on a golf cart towards the planes and helicopters.  
  
“Dean’s busy fixing a helicopter, so make it short” The man said as the sped towards a large black unmarked Helicopter.  
  
Castiel spotted Dean right away as he walked around the air craft. He was in green overalls, covered in grease smudges. Suddenly the motor oil in the Alpha’s scent made sense to him.  
  
“DEAN!” The grumpy man next to him stop the cart and yelled at the Alpha. Dean didn’t turn around. “Damn idgit” The old man growled and grabbed his bee bee gun and shot a soft tack at Dean, getting him right in the ass.  
  
Dean yelped and turn around, yanking his earphones out of his ears. “Son of a bitch! Bobby!”  
  
“All yours kid” Bobby turned to Castiel. The Omega nodded his thank you and stepped out of the cart and stood there as the old man drove away.  
  
“Cas?” The Omega turned and found the Alpha starring wide eyed at him, looking at his very obvious swollen stomach.  
  
Castiel couldn’t speak. Seeing Dean made everything in him want and yearn for the Alpha. He was on the verge of tears as he whined.  
  
Dean was hugging him seconds later, guiding his face to his neck, calming the Omega right away as Castiel selfishly inhaled the Alpha’s scent. Castiel fist his hands into Dean’s clothes, holding on tightly.  
  
Dean buried his nose in Castiel’s hair, smelling the cucumber melon scent of his Shampoo.  
  
“Why don’t you want us?” Castiel cried, unable to keep his emotions and senses about him.  
  
Dean moved back to looked down into tear filled blue eyes and shaking lips. He caressed Castiel’s check, loving how the Omega shamelessly leaned into the touch. “Sweetheart, I didn’t even know you were with pup” Dean looked down at his stomach and gently placed a hand over it. “Its mines isn’t it, I can smell it” The Alpha said, kneeling in front of Castiel, caressing his swollen stomach.  
  
Dean didn’t know. Dean could SMELL his pup on him.  
  
Balthazar had lied to him. Made him believe Dean didn’t care. What if Meg was right and Balthazar had planned all this?  
  
Dean stood now and Castiel’s distress smelled strongly. “Cas, I swear I didn’t know. When Balthazar called to end my contract I just thought he didn’t want me near you anymore, that he was trying to protect his marriage. I didn’t know you were… are with my pup”  
  
“I don’t understand why he did this”  
  
“He told me you couldn’t get pregnant. The day I came over for your heat he told me you couldn’t get pregnant because of an accident when you were younger, to not use condoms so you could feel the whole experience”  
  
Castiel was going to be sick.  
  
“This is what he wanted wasn’t it. To have you with pup” Dean said, his tone a mix of anger and shock.  
  
Meg was right, Balthazar had made sure the Alpha he got was blond so he could pass the pup off as his.  
  
“I guess he hadn’t counted on me falling for you” Dean told him quietly, looking at Castiel with such intensity and hope in his bright green eyes Castiel’s knees buckled. “I stayed away like Balthazar asked. He said to respect your wishes… so I did”  
  
Dean loved him? Castiel pulled him in a desperate passionate kiss. The Alpha wrapped his arms around him, keeping him tightly against him.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Where have you been? I was sick with worry!” Balthazar yelled marching up to his husband as the Omega stepped off the elevator that opened to their foyer.  
  
As Balthazar reached him, Castiel slapped him across his face.  
  
Balthazar stepped back from the blow and looked back at Castiel, covering his check.  
  
“How could you do this Balthazar?” Castiel’s voice was full of pain and anger.  
  
“You know then” Balthazar realized quickly.  
  
“Tell me why, I need to understand your actions. You destroyed our marriage, why!?” Castiel demanded, tears covered his face.  
  
Balthazar took a breath, and flexed his jaw at the sting of the slap still so fresh. “I just wanted to give you what I couldn’t”  
  
“We could have adopted!”  
  
“It’s not the same and you know it.”  
  
“I never asked for this from you, I never said anything about pups because-“ Castiel stopped himself, making Balthazar nod.  
  
“Because I could never get you pregnant as a Beta. You never said anything I know. But I heard you talk to Meg about it, and you were always so happy to babysit Eve, the glint in your eyes… So I thought this way, I could get you pregnant and you could have an experience with an Alpha. I made sure he was blond so when you did have the pup, I could claim him as mine, give me an heir in the process. I just never counted on you and Winchester falling in love with each other”  
  
“How… do you know? You weren’t even here”  
  
“I was watching you two on my laptop from the camera I had installed before your heat. I just… I needed to watch and as I did… I lost you, I watched as I lost you and I couldn’t let that happen. I ended Dean’s contract and told you what I did, hoping I could still salvage this fuck up I did!” Balthazar was done, he knew it was over. He knew that the first time watching Dean with his…. HIS Castiel. He closed his eyes as tears fell.  
  
“Balthazar….” Castiel didn’t know what to say. None of this was ok, none of this was right. He understood Balthazar’s actions he did, the man just wanted to give him what he wanted, but he hadn’t expected Dean Winchester.  
  
“What now?” Balthazar asked him. “Who is it that you want Castiel? Me or him?”  
  
“I-I don’t know”  
  
“Yes you do.” Balthazar said, smiling sadly at him. Castiel was leaving him, he knew it, had known it the day Dean Winchester walked into Crowley’s office, he knew then, that Dean would take the most important thing from him, just like he had done to him years ago. Only this time money wasn’t the turning tide, instinct was.  
  
Balthazar reached up and caressed Castiel’s cheek, and kissed him with everything he had. He had always loved his Omega. And he NEEDED Castiel happy, only now it would be without him.  
  
“I love you Cassie. Be happy with Dean and your pup”  
  
Just like that, Balthazar stepped passed him and left in the elevator.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
**Four years later**  
  
  
“Catch me Daddy!!!!”  
  
“Michael get back here!”  
  
Castiel and Meg laughed at Dean chasing their naked three year old throughout their house that refused to take a bath.  
  
“I just hope our second one won’t be such a trouble maker” Castiel said caressing his very swollen stomach. At six months he looked ready to explode.  
  
“Well you are married to Winchester. And Michael is exactly like Dean” Meg said as her five year old son and twelve year old daughter watched the fireworks outside with their Father Benny.  
  
Dean and Castiel’s house sat on a lake, perfect view of the Fourth of July fireworks that had started a few moments ago.  
  
“Got you! Lil monster!” They heard Dean exclaimed followed by a fit of giggles from Michael.  
  
Castiel laughed as he watched Dean carry their four year old upside down over his head, their pup happily flying.  
  
Michael had Dean’s blond hair and freckled nose with Castiel’s blue eyes and lips. He was quite a trouble maker.  
  
“I haven’t told Dean yet”  
  
Meg almost spit out her coffee. “You haven’t?”  
  
“I want it to be a surprise”  
  
“Ha! He’ll faint, can I be in the room when you deliver? I can’t miss him passing out. I’ll video tape it.”  
  
Castiel laughed at her. Meg and Dean could bicker for hours, but Meg had told him she did like Dean for him.  
  
“You really think he’ll faint? He said he wants his own football team so twins shouldn’t be a problem” They both laughed, knowing Dean would freak out, but in a very happy way.  
  
“Have you heard from Balth?” She asked suddenly.  
  
He and Balthazar had kept in touch after their divorce. Balthazar had given him half of his estate much to his surprise. Along with stocks in all of his businesses, said he wanted to be sure Castiel and his pups wanted for nothing, saying he wasn’t leaving that up to Dean.  
  
Surprisingly enough Dean had had no issues with Balthazar drowning Castiel in money, he said it was for their pups and it allowed him to stop working for Crowley. If Castiel remembered correctly Dean had said the money was great because they could both stay home and make their football team. Castiel had blushed furiously.  
  
Dean had even agreed to name Balthazar their pup’s godfather at Castiel’s request.  
  
“I spoke to him last night. He met a Beta named Anna. He sounds happy, finally”  
  
“Good for him.”  
  
Castiel nodded. Dean walked out of the hallway with a freshly clean and pajama dressed Michael in his arms.  
  
“Papa! Daddy said if you say ok I can go watch the fireworks too with Adam!”  
  
“I don’t know Michael, you gave Daddy a hard time with bath time”  
  
“Please!!!! I’m sorry Daddy, I just wanted to do airplane!”  
  
Dean laughed, the pup loved being held upside down and thrown in the air.  
  
“Fine but you stay where Uncle Benny can see you”  
  
“Yes!” Dean put his son on the floor and the little one ran out the door.  
  
“Where does he get the energy?” Dean said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.  
  
“That’s what I asked myself about you after three rounds” Castiel said rubbing his swollen stomach for emphasis. Meg snorted.  
  
Dean smiled wolfishly at him and came around the back of Castiel and kissed his mating mark on the Omega’s neck. Dean had waited till their wedding night and claimed him.  
  
“I’ll go give Benny a beer”  
  
Dean stepped outside, handed the Alpha a beer and watched the fireworks.  
  
“Life is good ain’t it brotha?”  
  
“Yeah it is”  
  
  
 **END**


End file.
